Would You If You Could?
by SkyGem
Summary: There's been a rumour going around, going viral; a rumour that the mafia have managed to do what no one ever has before. Will and Sylvia never gave credence to these rumours, never let themselves hope. That is…until they met a young Japanese man who asked them a question that would change their lives forever. One-shot. Plot up for adoption.


Summary: There's been a rumour going around, going viral; a rumour that the mafia have managed to do what no one ever has before. Will and Sylvia never gave credence to these rumours, never let themselves hope. That is…until they met a young Japanese man who asked them a question that would change their lives forever. One-shot. Plot up for adoption.

SkyGem: Whee! I've just written the first ever In TimexKHR crossover! I feel so special! Lol~ Anyways, I was just watching the movie, and I got this amazing idea. I hope you all like, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_Humans aren't meant to live forever._

Sylvia still remembered the day she had said that to her father.

To this day, she still believed in the truth of those words.

Humans had the very bad habit of wanting precisely what was the worst for them, immortality being at the very top of a long list of self-destructive desires belonging to the human race.

She still remembered…she remembered how, as a young girl, she would read books, hundreds, thousands of books, books about humans as they were meant to be; books about that time, centuries ago, when gold was still used as currency, and humans aged past twenty-five.

It was a magical thing, looking at what few photographs remained of that time.

Most people of her status, most people with her family's wealth, shuddered in horror when they saw the pictures of eighty-year-olds as they were meant to look, the folds in their skin, the white of their hair…but Sylvia saw something else. Sylvia saw the beauty of it. An old couple, walking hand-in-hand down a garden path, enshrouded in their decades of love…it was enchanting.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking once, Sylvia banished thoughts from her head and looked over the top of her sunglasses at her partner, at her Will, who had a worried expression on his face.

Smiling slightly, she nodded wordlessly, running a hand self-consciously through the long black hair of her wig.

Will looked worriedly at her for a moment longer before nodding in acceptance and bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked after putting his cup back down. "You seem really out of it…"

Shaking her head slightly, Sylvia replied, "It's nothing. I was just…thinking…"

"What were you-"

His question was cut off when the door of the shop they were currently in was thrown open, and a group of eight men entered, all clad in suits that must have cost centuries, if not millennia.

For some reason, Sylvia felt her eyes drawn to them; there was just something so strange about them.

After having placed their orders, they sat down at a table close to hers and Will's.

The youngest among them, a teenager about sixteen-years-old and wearing a cow-print shirt that contrasted starkly with his expensive-looking suit, was the only one whose time hadn't started yet.

The curly haired boy was talking animatedly to one of his companions, a messy-haired brunet with kind brown eyes, who was listening with what seemed like genuine interest.

"There's something strange about them…" murmured Will, and before Sylvia could agree, the head of one of the people in that strange group of eight snapped around to look at them, as if he had heard Will's comment.

The man had hair that was a peculiar shade of navy blue, and was styled in a way eerily reminiscent of a pineapple.

The man was wearing sunglasses that covered half of his face, and there was a disconcerting smile on his face.

Nudging the one beside him, a grouchy-looking man with unnaturally coloured silver hair and sea-green eyes, the blue-haired man pointed in their direction, and the silveret blinked in shock. He stared for a few moments, his eyes locked on Sylvia and Will, before he lay a hand on the brunet beside him that was listening to the teen, and leaned over to whisper into the man's ears.

As the brunet's eyes widened in shock and he turned to stare at them, Sylvia suddenly felt Will's hand on her arm, his quiet voice urging her to get up, telling her that they had been recognized.

Getting up as fast as possible without arising suspicion, Sylvia hurried out of the restaurant after Will, leaving her cup behind.

The two of them had taken only two steps out of the restaurant before they suddenly found themselves surrounded by men in suits.

It didn't take very long for the two of them to figure out that there was no way to escape, and by the time that happened, the door of the restaurant behind them had opened again, and out stepped the brunet from before, minus his entourage.

Tilting his head to the side, the man smiled a childish smile, and he said, "Why, if it isn't Mr. Salas and Miss Weis! Just the people I've been looking for!"

Letting out a growl, Will turned to face the man and drew the gun he always carried with him these days.

And within the blink of an eye, all the bodyguards (or so she assumed they were) had drawn their guns and pointed them towards both her and Will.

A little crease formed in between the brunet's eyes at the suddenly hostile turn this meeting had taken, and he looked around at all the suited men.

"Guns down, everyone," he ordered, and with the slightest hesitation, the men did as they were told.

Will looked a little unsure at this unexpected order, but did not lower his weapon.

The brunet turned back, and when he saw the gun still pointed towards him, he looked upset for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

"I'm really sorry if I've alarmed you, Mr. Salas. I really do mean you no harm. It's just that I've heard about what you and Miss. Weis have done, and I have a business proposition for you."

"What kind of business proposition? Who the hell are you?" demanded Will.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" asked the man, looking at the two of them with wide, honest brown eyes; there was something about those eyes…something ancient, so wise…this man could very well be her senior by a century. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and I'm the current head of the Vongola."

Sylvia flinched when the name reached her ears, and her eyes immediately flew to Tsunayoshi's forearm.

There had been rumours going around lately, strange, fantastical rumours. She hadn't even entertained the thought of them being real for a second though; it just wasn't possible.

As if sensing her gaze on him, the brunet turned to look at Sylvia, and the childish smile returned to his features.

"I see you two recognize my name?"

"How could we not recognize the name of the head of the most powerful crime syndicate in the entire world?" asked Will, slowly lowering the gun as he said this, satisfied that they weren't in too much danger at the moment. The man standing in front of them literally had enough time to live for eons; he didn't need to steal from them, and there was no way he was turning them in to the authorities.

Now, Tsunayoshi's smile turned sheepish, and he said, "Ehe, true…"

"What do you want with us, Mr. Sawada?" asked Sylvia, speaking for the first time.

Clasping his hands behind his back, a very endearing smile on his face that contrasted starkly with their impression of him so far, the man just asked, "Well…before I tell you…could you guys please tell me how old you are?"

There was a beat of silence as Sylvia and Will both stared at him suspiciously, before deciding that it was a harmless question, and with permission from her, Will let him know both their ages.

And at this, a relieved smile came onto Tsunayoshi's face, and he said, "Oh, so you're only three years older than me…"

…

…

"What?" demanded both Sylvia and Will at the same time, shocked that such a young man could have such old eyes…

There were small snorts of amusement from the bodyguards, who had also all been shocked upon hearing that their young boss really was the age he appeared to be.

The man just looked at them confusedly before seemingly dismissing their reaction and saying, "Anyways, like I said before, Mr. Salas, my Family and I had a business proposition for you and Miss Weis…"

"And what kind of proposition is that?" asked Will, actually seeming curious.

Rocking back and the heels of his feet, his hands clasped together behind him, a mischievous smile on his face, Tsunayoshi asked a question that left the two of them stunned.

"If you had the option of erasing your clock, Mr. Salas…would you do it?"

There were a few moments of silence after he had said this before Sylvia choked out, "W-what…?"

Turning his smile on her, Tsunayoshi tilted his head to the side and said, "What I'm asking is…even if it meant becoming penniless, would you choose to have your clocks erased? Would you want to age past twenty-five?...Would you want to live a life where no one can steal your time?"

There was silence again after he had said this, and again, Sylvia's eyes were drawn to where his forearm had re-emerged from behind him.

Before either she or Will could reply to his question, though, the door to the restaurant they had all been in previously was opened, and out came Tsunayoshi's companions.

The teen who had been talking to Tsunayoshi earlier approached him, his blazer thrown over one arm, his forearms bare, and Sylvia's eyes immediately zeroed in on the clear skin of his arm, unmarred by the glowing green numbers that would start to count down on his twenty-fifth birthday.

Again noticing her stare, Tsunayoshi drew her stare back to himself, asking his question in a curious voice.

"So tell me, Mr. Salas and Miss. Weis…would you do it if you possibly could…?"

* * *

SkyGem: Well, that's the end of this one-shot! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! And if you're interested in this plot, I'm willing to let multiple people adopt it…kind of like a challenge. I want to see what others would do with this plot! Anyways, that's all for now, and please don't forget to leave a review! Ciao!


End file.
